


Being One

by ShadowCrusade



Series: Decisions of a Soulmate [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, anyways this is the conclusion to this soulmate au, no beta we die on this mountain like heathens of the 14th century, this is basically about 4k words worth of smut so freaking take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: They found each other. They are one. And now, they have a night to convey their love to each other.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Decisions of a Soulmate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817941
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Being One

**Author's Note:**

> .....
> 
> So anyways heres the final part of this little trilogy lmao
> 
> we got about 4k words worth of smut while the rest is just fluff...lets goooooo

The tribe had always told Qrow that finding his soulmate would be a hindrance. 

“Qrow...please.”

That with his luck, he wouldn’t have one or maybe he’d have to kill them. 

“I got you, Clover.”

Qrow believed their words. He believed that he would never be worthy of having a soulmate. Never worthy of finding someone to be by his side, as a friend or lover. Qrow believed that he truly wasn’t worth the effort. 

Until now. 

Clover’s hands latched onto Qrow’s back, his nails weren’t digging into his back, but with the slow pace the two were enjoying, there was no reason to. The brunette beneath him had his legs tangled with Qrow’s, groaning at the friction that was being created with the languid thrusts. Their lips hardly parted from each other unless it was to steal each other’s shallow pants, their foreheads pressed together as they kissed. 

One of Qrow’s hands gently caressed the side of Clover’s body, careful to avoid any ticklish areas. While he had fun discovering those areas the first time around, the intimacy of this time-this moment was more than enough to save the playfulness for another time. His free hand snaked underneath Clover’s shoulder, his hand reached out from under the warm body to tangle itself in brown hair. The motion of fingers that brushed through the brunette’s hair had the man aching towards the touch. He arched his neck slightly, hand being buried and pinned between the soft sheets of Clover’s bed and Clover himself. Qrow thrusted his hips sharply into the other’s man, causing a sudden gasp for air. He smiled as he went back to kissing the man beneath him. Their slow place continued. 

When the AceOps leader had challenged him to a race back to his apartment, the scythe wielding huntsman knew that even with his bad luck, he would win. He hadn’t revealed everything to Clover just yet, and he still hadn’t revealed his birdform to the man. As far as he was concerned, Qrow was simply faster. He’d tell him after this. 

Eventually. 

What had started as a rush to shrug off their clothes and to jump into bed together, dissipated into a slow, passionate night. The back of Qrow’s mind had nagged him as a reminder that they both had things to do in the morning. That Clover had a very early morning briefing to get to and also missions later in the day.  _ I have a mission with Ruby in the morning... maybe I should speed this up.  _ He immediately pushed that thought into the abyss of his mind where he had been placing all of his negative thoughts lately. 

He had accepted his soulmate; his soulmate accepted him. Nothing was going to stop either of them from exploring each other slowly like it was their first time. The way Clover tasted against his tongue. The way he explored every inch of his back with his long fingers. Qrow would never tire of making love to Clover, so long as the man would have him. 

“Gods, Clover...” Qrow groaned out. The feeling of the man around him was another thing that Qrow would never get used to. A feeling that he would enjoy this time and all the times after. He started kissing down Clover’s neck, small bites being given along the way. Clover moved one hand up to fist Qrow’s fair, while the other simply let Qrow slide his back across the palm. Once Qrow had reached the collarbone, he pushed himself up to admire the man beneath him. 

Clover had always been good looking. Even when Qrow had first laid eyes on him after he had gotten arrested, he admitted to himself that the man was handsome. When he got to know Clover, he realised that he was even more attractive. A warm smile that could melt ice, genuine laughs that would brighten anyone’s day. A caring attitude that nurtured the growth of the people around him. 

He was beautiful. 

And Qrow felt lucky to have him as his soulmate. Especially now, with the layer of sweat that coated his body. Small red markings that were now present on his neck, bruised lips that Qrow had the pleasure of tasting. His eyes, that radiant teal-green color that reminded him so much of the lights that flared through the night sky. A color that reminds Qrow of the ocean surrounding Anima. A color that has so much life to it; a color that reminds him of life itself. 

“You’re beautiful...” Qrow whispered. 

Clover smiled warmly at him. “So are you.” Qrow turned his head away, bashful. Clover chuckled at Qrow’s reaction. He slowly propped himself up, to get closer to Qrow’s face, the hand that was fisted in the greying dark hair relaxed as it slowly slid down to the paler man’s cheek. “You are.” The Atlesian whispered, as he pressed a small kiss against the other’s lips. 

Qrow wrapped an arm around the man’s exposed back as he leaned back, pulling his soulmate up with him. Clover untangled his legs from the other huntsman, as Qrow sat between his feet, his lover seated in his lap. Lips sought each other once more when the pair had adjusted to the position. Muscled legs draped loosely against the long pale legs as the two continued to kiss before they wrapped themselves around slender hips. 

_ Gods, how long has it been since we started? _ From running into the room, undressing and taking their time to taste each other, it could have been hours. Especially, since he took his sweet time opening up his soulmate before he entered. His thoughts were interrupted when the brunette began to slowly grind himself against the lithe body. Red eyes took a glance at the clock positioned at the night stand and he kissed the brunette back feverrently as he realised how much time had passed. 

_ I can definitely do this all night. _

The two grinded against one another, the contact between them caused the two men to groan as the heat rose. The military man started to grind more insistently against his chaotic soulmate when he started to tease his nipples. Qrow smirked as he took one nipple in between his teeth before he flicked his tongue over it. Clover pulled at the dark hair before he moaned at the sensation, grinding down on the member inside him. 

_ I could probably get him off on stimulation alone. _ The huntsman thought to himself as he entertained the idea. Clover had always been so responsive to touch, especially to as much skin contact as possible. He was touch starved and now he had a source of intake. Qrow figured that with the military schedule, Clover never really had the time to take things slow in regards to the bedroom. Even when they had first shown up to the apartment, it was obvious that bringing someone back to the officer's home wasn’t a common thing. 

Whether Clover simply wasn’t the type of person for random hookups or he did them elsewhere didn’t matter to Qrow at the moment. What mattered is that Clover was here with him, thoroughly enjoying himself and taking his time to indulge in his own pleasure. Qrow didn’t care for anything else regarding their late night activities...unless another kink was thrown into the mix, but they could talk about that later. 

Clover’s grinding had sped up in pace, and his moans were more persistent the longer he had drawn out the inevitable. Another thing that Qrow loved about Clover, was how loud he could be when he was desperate to reach his peak. The shapeshifter had no doubt that if it wasn’t because the apartment sat at the edge of the building, far away from his neighbors, he would have had very angry neighbors for the recent late nights that Clover had stayed awake. He silently thanked the high quality material used to build the complex, keeping Clover quiet was a struggle when the two would have a few rounds in Qrow’s current living space. On more than one occasion, Qrow had to either gag, shove Clover’s face into the pillow, use his own hand to try and quiet his lover, or a combination of all three. More often than not, Clover responded by being even louder. Which normally wouldn’t have mattered, if it wasn’t because the two would do this every time the hallways were packed with students. The dorms weren’t exactly as sound proof as evidenced by being able to hear Nora from down the hall, who was singing in the shower. 

“Qrow...” Clover whimpered. “I need you...” The dark haired huntsman wrapped his arms back to the muscled back. Clover started to push his weight forward, causing Qrow to lean back. While inexperienced in being on top, the military was a fast learner. Qrow figured that maybe with more time and practice in the art, soon Clover would be riding him into his own blissful pleasure. 

Although tonight, he wanted his soldier lover underneath him for as long as possible. 

Qrow pushed back against his partner. The gasps of pleasure became desperate as Clover’s body desperately rubbed itself against Qrow’s slender body. He was still trying to get Qrow on his back, but the Vale huntsman was not having it. With a growl, he pushed back against his persistent lover, the force of the push caused them to fall back onto the sheets at an angle. The two of a lot closer to the side of the bed as opposed to the middle. 

“Think you can dominate me, Soldier Boy?” Qrow teased his combat partner. 

Clover flashed him a smile and winked. “Oh I know I can.” In a smooth, but quick movement, the military man rolled Qrow over as he pinned his lover beneath him. Hips straddled the sides of Qrow’s hips, a victorious smile on his face. “See?”

“Clover Ebi,” Qrow rolled his hips up into the broad shouldered man. Clover stifled a groan as a smirk crossed the other’s face. “I’m the legendary Qrow Branwen, and I come from a family of very competitive people. Yang and Ruby are the next generation, you sure you want to play this game with me?” 

“Not much of a game if I’m winning already.”

“This is fair game, Lucky Charm. And I always win when the odds are even.” Qrow thrusted his hips up and Clover clenched around him. A moment of weakness. Lean muscled arms pulled the Captain down towards him as a lithe muscled body flipped Clover back onto his back. The momentary separation lasted only seconds as Qrow slowly pushed his member back inside the writhing body underneath. 

He pulled back out, til the tip just barely sat inside the Atlesian, before he pushed back in. Clover moaned loudly as he hooked his ankles above Qrow’s waist, encouraging for more. Qrow held off for a moment, earning a glare from the male beneath. 

“So, what was that you said about winning?”

“If you don’t start moving right now, I will kill you.” The man above could only oblige with the threat as he gripped the sheets next to the brunette’s torso moving in and out harshly. Clover’s legs fell from their position on Qrow’s waist and were spread wide on the mattress, his hands mirroring his soulmate’s grip on the sheets as he leaned his back and moaned. His head hung off the edge of the bed as he was thrusted into, his throat completely exposed to the pale man above him. 

Pale red eyes stared hungrily at the man below him as he increased his pace. The teal eyed man screwed his eyes shut as the relentless pace continued. The heat in the room intensified as sweat from the Vale huntsman’s body dripped onto the Atlesian beneath him. Qrow felt that he could keep this unyielding pace for hours, he was nowhere near his climax. His stamina had reached a new level and Qrow wasn’t about to complain. Clover’s shoulders neared the edge of the bed and the thought of thrusting the brunette right off the bed had Qrow increasing his pace. It must have been ages before it seemed that Clover would be at his limit. He screamed in pleasure as Qrow could feel heat around his throbbing member tighten. Clover was close to his own climax while Qrow was still far off from his. Nonetheless, he angled his thrusts to that spot deep inside the man, knowing he would reach his soulmate would reach his peak. 

Clover came with a shout as Qrow slowed his pace to a stop. The body underneath him trembled, shaky breaths replaced moans of pleasure. The former tribesman simply watched and admired the view. The milky white substance spread all over the man’s torso as he tried to catch his breath. Qrow leaned forward closer to his soulmate’s face. His hair was matted with sweat and his eyes were closed as he took in gulps of air. 

Qrow kissed the underside of Clover’s chin. “Still think you won?” Clover let out a breathy chuckle, his chest still heaving. He lifted his head up, hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat, green eyes twinkled as they met red. Qrow gently kissed the bruised lips as the pair melted into each other. Arms pulled the man above lower as Clover anchored around Qrow’s body, lips still locked with one another. 

When the two finally parted, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, Qrow slowly tried to pull out from Clover. “Oh....” Clover yelped as Qrow froze.

“You okay?” 

Clover nodded. “Yeah! I just...uh...didn’t realise that you didn’t finish.”

Qrow shrugged. “It’s an easy fix. I can take care of it with a shower.” Qrow moved to back out from Clover, before a single leg stopped him. The dark haired raised an eyebrow. “Clover...what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?” He asked innocently. Although the smirk he gave was anything but that.

“You’re still sensitive, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You haven’t before.” Clover reassured. 

Qrow shook his head. “At the pace I can go and with the amount of stamina I got left, it’ll last a while Cloves. You think you're ready for that?” 

Clover seemed to think about it for a moment, before he answered. “What if you went slow?”

“Or I could shower.”

Clover’s leg pushed Qrow further back into the tight heat from before. A moan escaped from both of them. “Or you could fuck me stupid right now before I throw you out that window.” 

Qrow chuckled before he captured his lips against his own. “Alright, fine. But the second it looks like you’re in pain, we’re done okay?” Clover nodded enthusiastically as he kissed Qrow again. Their bodies slowly moved together as Qrow eased in and out of his sensitive lover. Clover’s body was still trembling from his previous orgasm, so the huntsman on top made sure to move slowly, to avoid any pain from overstimulation. 

Clover leaned his head back, hanging off the edge once more. His legs cradled the sides of Qrow’s hips, finger tips pressed harshly into pale back as his moans gradually grew louder with each slow thrust. Qrow lifted his head from the crook of the brunette’s neck, in hopes to capture those lips once more. Before he could, something caught his attention that caused him to stop. 

Clover let out a frustrated groan. “Qrow, seriously? I’m not dying why did you-”

“Look across the way.” Clover rolled his eyes before he focused his attention to what Qrow was looking at. “See that Lucky Charm?”

“Are you talking about my mirror?” Qrow hummed in acknowledgement. “What’s so important about my closet mirror?”

“Because I just found a way for you to cum again.” Qrow stated as he gave a sharp thrust. Clover mewled as Qrow leaned in close to the other’s man ear, careful not to push the man further off the bed. “Don’t close your eyes. Just watch us through the mirror.” 

“What?” 

“If you close your eyes, I’m stopping and taking a shower. And trust me, I’ll know if you do.” Clover gulped, his eyes wide. “Just watch, focus on us.” Qrow whispered as lightly bit at the man’s neck. He buried his face in Clover’s neck as he gradually picked up the pace. He knew that Clover was watching them through the mirror, his touches were more hesitant, almost self-conscious. 

“You weren’t shy before. It’s just us. Let go, Clover.” A well angled thrust caused Clover to yelp as Qrow lifted himself up from the man’s chest. The slow sensual pace seemed to be working it’s magic as the man beneath him squirmed from the stimulation. More throaty moans escaped from Clover’s lips as he brought Qrow down closer to him. The red eyed man never dared to look to look in the mirror once, knowing that it would bring the end too soon. Soon the confidence in touches returned as strong, powerful thighs clenched tightly around slender hips. Muscled calves wrapped around the slender waist. The dark haired man took that as a sign to pick up the pace. 

The fervent pace from before was back in action as Clover’s moans grew louder than they had before.  _ So, he is watching. _ Qrow smirked as Clover’s fingernails began dragging themselves down the sweaty back. He had a feeling that Clover might have a kink when it comes to an audience. The evidence being his lack of stealth when it came to having sex in Qrow’s temporary dorm space. The mirror was another step in that direction. 

Qrow could only imagine what the Atlesian looked like right now. Eyes blown wide, red faced, sweat dripping from his head and onto the floor. Qrow growled at the fantasy as he found renewed strength and speed as he set a brutal pace. It felt like a long time before he could feel his peak approaching. Clover sucked in a large breath, almost wheezing as if he couldn’t breathe. Qrow didn’t slow or stop as his member was clenched so tightly that it almost had the man losing his own breath. Strangled gasps came from the military man as Qrow panted heavily. He was close, he could feel it. 

“Q-Qrow...” A strangled moan of his escaped from Clover. Qrow knew what was being asked, and he gave in. Qrow looked into the mirror, and was greeted with a sight better than his fantasy.

True to his imagination, his face was flushed red, sweat deeply ingrained into the former light brown hair as it had now darkened. His mouth opened wide as the short desperate gasps for air continued, saliva dribbled out of his mouth and onto the floor. He could see himself thrusting into the writhing man beneath him. Clover’s legs wrapped around him tightly, arms gripped just as tightly across his counterpart’s back. Pale skin was almost shining against the fair skin tone that moved with him in the dark of the room, with only moonlight as the only source of light. Clover whimpered as Qrow gazed deeply into the mirror, his eyes roamed slowly to savor his final sight. 

Crimson eyes gazed over half lidded green eyes and once again, everything seemed to slow down for Qrow. Teal eyes were glazed over, almost like Clover himself was in a trance. Those eyes stared distantly into the mirror, as if hypnotized by the sight. The traces of tears, no doubt from the over stimulation, were present as they slowly trickled off his face. Qrow stared into Clover’s eyes through the mirror and slowly the focus came back in his soulmate’s eyes. 

Clover took a breath. His eyes meeting Qrow’s, the emotions present in them unraveled in the mirror. 

Qrow took a breath. Red eyes peered into Clover’s as he tried to convey the love he had for the man with one look. 

They took a breath together. 

They were one. 

Clover’s eyes were blown wide as he came sobbing, Qrow released inside Clover with a shout as they rode through their climax together. Their bodies trembled together as the waves of pleasure crashed over them both. For a brief moment, in the mirror it had looked like their auras had flickered together. Although, Qrow chalked it up to a brief hallucination. 

Tiredness, and complete exhaustion was settling into the shapeshifter's body as he rode out the final waves of bliss. Qrow reached for one of the pillows and took the pillow case off of it. It wasn’t a towel, but it would get them both somewhat cleaned up. He could only imagine how annoyed his soulmate would be in the morning when he discovered it. Besides, looking for a towel in the dark with his semblance? He might as well go look for a needle in the tundra. Qrow cleaned them up as best as he could with the exhaustion setting in, before he tossed the fabric aside. He made a mental note to buy Clover a new pillow case....maybe a new bed set in general as he considered the rough treatment that the sheets had gone through. 

“Brace yourself...” Qrow muttered as he leaned back to collapse onto the pillows, pulling out while he brought the specialist up with him. Clover gasped which faded into a whimper from the sudden movements. “Sorry.” He whispered into the sweat matted hair as he settled the man on top of him. Lucky for them, the comforter was simply laying to the side and not on the opposite end of the bed. Despite the heat that two had created, he could already feel the cool air settling around them, which caused them both to shiver. He blanketed the comforter over their bodies as the two held each other. Their heavy breaths slowed down in rhythm with one another, their heart beats in sync as they relaxed into each other. 

Qrow looked over at the nightstand to look at the time.  _ 5:07am. _ Any hope of getting up early to get that mission done was out the window. “Lucky Charm, you’re going to hate me.” Qrow stated. He got a mumble in reply. “Clover, how early is that morning meeting of yours?” 

“Flaffel.” 

“What?” 

Weakly, Clover moved a finger to Qrow’s lips, as if trying to shush him. “Flaffel.” Qrow chuckled.  _ You got your wish Lucky Charm. _ As far as Qrow was concerned, Clover speaking gibberish after a night of lovemaking was more than enough to consider it a victory. 

* * *

It was until about midday when Clover woke up. His body felt sore, but his mind felt relaxed at the same time. He had never felt more content in his life. He could just cuddle into his sheets and sleep forever at this point. Clover could feel the heat of the sunlight on the back of his head and the rhythmic stroking on his back was lulling him back to sleep. 

_ Wait...sunlight? _

Clover shot his head up from where he was laid and was confronted with two things. One, it looked like Qrow had stayed the night with him and was wide awake and looking at him with an amused smile on his face. Two, the sun was out. And it was high in the sky. 

“Oh shoot.” 

“Well good morning sleepyhead.” 

“Qrow, what time is it?” Clover glanced at his bedside table and immediately felt himself sink into an inexcusable void. 

_ 12:47 pm _

“I guess I should have said good afternoon.” Qrow pointed out as he propped himself up on his elbow. “If I had closed that curtain, you probably wouldn’t have woken up for another hour or so.” 

“Qrow! Why didn’t you wake me?!” Clover exclaimed as he tried to peel himself away from his newly discovered soulmate. Keyword being tried. The Vale huntsman had tangled his legs with Clover’s and he had him gripped around the waist. Clover wasn’t going anywhere unless he seriously wanted to hurt the man. “Clover, relax.”

“I had a meeting this morning!”

“Yeah, I know.”

“And I’m not there and it’s midday!”

“Clover.”

“I have to talk to James! I can just see the disappointment.” 

“Clover.”

“Oh gods and Winter! She’ll-mmph!” Clover’s aloud thinking process was cut short by Qrow’s own lips. Despite all the panic and the stages of grief that Clover was going through, he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. Eyes already fluttered shut and his jumbled thoughts disappeared temporarily. Lean muscled arms pulled in the Atlesian closer, back down under the covers. After a few moments, the two parted, lips still lingered nearby one another. 

“Here.” Qrow handed him his scroll as it was opened up to a message sent out from the General himself. 

_ Jimmy: Huntsman and AceOps. Unfortunately, due to a severe power outage from one of the generators in the academy early this morning, all meetings and missions are temporarily on hold until the issue is resolved. We don’t know when the power tends to come back on in Atlas, but do not stray far as the locations with the scrolls seem to not be working properly. Pietro will give an update when the issue is resolved.  _

“There was a power outage?” Clover asked, handing the scroll back to Qrow. 

Qrow nodded. “Yup. Sounds rather unfortunate.”

Clover narrowed his eyes. “Qrow...”

The man in question smirked. “Or maybe it was a stroke of luck considering that we were able to catch up on some sleep.” 

“What did you do?”

“For once? Nothing. But, I am sure glad this happened anyway.” Qrow stated as he settled back into the pillows once more. “Never thought I’d be thanking Misfortune for anything. So, I’ll enjoy this while I can.” He smiled, a twinkle in his eye. 

Clover chuckled as he swung a leg over Qrow’s hips. “I’ll stay down for fifteen minutes, and then I’m getting up for the day.” He settled into the crook of Qrow’s neck. True enough to his word, the pair relaxed under the sheets for another fifteen minutes before Clover’s body decided that it was time to get out of bed. Not that Qrow agreed with said plan. 

“How about we stay in bed all day?”

“How about I get up and shower before I clean the mess we made in the sheets.” Clover told him as he sat up at the edge of the bed. Legs hanging off the edge as he stretched his arms out. 

“Or we could make another?” 

“Qrow, I have things that need to get done.” 

“Fine. I’ll get up and let you rest. You soldiers and your schedules.” Qrow pouted. 

“Technically, you’ve already destroyed my schedule.” Clover reminded him. 

“I don’t remember you complaining.” Qrow shot back. “If anything, I believe your instructions, oh dear Captain Ebi, were to fuck you stupid.” Clover immediately blushed. He only vaguely remembered those words, but he also didn’t doubt that he said them. The thrill seeker had always brought out something in the more cautious huntsman. He didn’t know what it was. Just that he liked it. 

“Alright, I’ll admit that part was my fault.”

“Ha!”

“But now I have my blood back up in my brain. And my brain is reminding me of adult responsibilities.” Qrow crept up behind Clover. He placed a featherlight kiss into Clover’s cheek, before he rested his chin on his shoulder. Arms encircled him from behind as the man of Good Fortune leaned into the touch. 

“I hate that you’re right.” Qrow mumbled into the broad shoulder. “How are you feeling by the way?”

“I’m definitely going to be sore for a few days. I don’t think I’ll be up for any late nights for awhile.” Clover admitted. Maybe it was because they were soulmates, or maybe Qrow was just that good at pleasing others, but Clover had never been this pleased before. Every time he laid in bed with Qrow, he’d reach new heights in pleasure. Of course, this came with the downside of being utterly exhausted afterwards. 

“Maybe, it’s a good idea to hold off for a little bit yeah?” Qrow asked, kissing the man’s shoulder. He nodded. “Well, let’s take a shower and face the day.” 

Clover turned to face his soulmate, eyebrow raised. “You don’t sound thrilled.”

“I’m leaving what could be a lazy day in with my soulmate. I’m devastated.” There was no bite to his words, just a teasing glint in his eyes. Clover gently pressed his forehead against Qrow’s, his arms still hung loosely around the brunette’s waist. A shy smile met a confident one as they allowed each other to have one more kiss before they started their day.

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this series!!!


End file.
